<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Clothes make the man (a little more desirable) by andIwillwrite500more (prototyping)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27054031">Clothes make the man (a little more desirable)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/prototyping/pseuds/andIwillwrite500more'>andIwillwrite500more (prototyping)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Praise Kink, Prompt Fic, Romance, quick fic, who can blame her?? I can't</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:27:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>861</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27054031</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/prototyping/pseuds/andIwillwrite500more</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>You look good in that.</i>
</p>
<p>That mild remark with her warm smile was how it started.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>99</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Clothes make the man (a little more desirable)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Done for Kinktober day 17,  “formal wear.”</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>You look good in that.</i>
</p>
<p>That mild remark with her warm smile was how it started.</p>
<p>Now, four agonizing hours later, that same smile returns as Byleth locks the door behind her and meets Dimitri’s heated gaze with one just like it.</p>
<p>They don’t bother with the lights. They don’t even move beyond the foyer at first, her hands in his hair and his tongue in her mouth as his firm body catches hers against the wall. He touches everywhere he can reach, seeming torn between her breasts and the slits in her dress that allow him to touch the thighs he’s been sneaking glances at all evening.</p>
<p>His mouth and his hands are so warm, so <i>good</i> that she barely gives his half-hard bulge a second thought when it presses into her hip. Only when he scoops her up does she break away from the kiss, laughing and panting as she winds herself around him to be carried into the penthouse proper.</p>
<p>She’s not terribly surprised that they don’t make it to his bedroom, but the couch is a perfectly fine alternative－especially when Dimitri sits her on it and starts trailing kisses feverishly down her bare throat and over the swell of her breasts. Without so much as shedding his suit jacket or even his tie, he pushes the skirt of her dress up as he goes down onto his knees and suddenly he’s between her legs, his mouth hot against the sliver of lace that passes for her underwear.</p>
<p>Byleth snaps into an arch, the noise she makes some blend of an eager moan and a satisfied sigh. “Not waiting tonight, are you?” she breathes heavily. A grin breaks across her lips as he gives a low growl in reply.</p>
<p>“You’ve had me waiting long enough.”</p>
<p>Chuckling, she strokes his hair and angles her hips a little better. “I can’t stop your wandering eyes,” she teases. “Or would you have preferred walking out in the middle of your own dinner party?”</p>
<p>Dimitri holds her gaze as he grazes the inside of her thigh with his teeth. His large hands cradle the backs of her knees, free to spread her further any time he wishes. Byleth shivers at the sight.</p>
<p>“You know I would choose you every time, beloved.” He kisses her skin slowly, reverently, as he patiently makes his way back towards her body. He stops just short of her damp panties, lingering so that his warm breath puffs gently against her. “Just like you know that dress drives me mad.”</p>
<p>Her smile quirks. Is he accusing her of having chosen this ensemble tonight, knowing full well it would torment him for the entirety of that dreadfully boring party? If he is, he would be correct, but as she opens her mouth to answer, he nudges the lace aside with his nose and dives hungrily between her legs again.</p>
<p>Her reply is a shout instead, dwindling quickly into a long moan. Her fingers twist in his hair as he finds his usual pace, his tongue and lips knowing her body and its weaknesses all too well by now.</p>
<p>Dimitri treats her well, as he always does. His attentive ministrations send her orgasm crashing into her within a couple minutes, and even then he takes his time cleaning her up, first with his tongue and then with a handkerchief from his pocket for anything he might have missed.</p>
<p>Byleth’s still in a daze when she reclines fully on the couch. She lifts her hips for him to slip her underwear off and watches with renewed heat in her belly as he joins her, although he pauses at the other end as he loosens his tie to start undressing. His movements are patient and steady despite the pronounced erection now tenting his pants all too noticeably. He’s stalling, giving her body a moment to recover from its heightened sensitivity, but she nudges his arm with her foot.</p>
<p>“Keep it on,” she murmurs.</p>
<p>He blinks at her, the simmering lust in his expression faltering briefly. “Which－?”</p>
<p>“All of it.” She makes a show of looking him over slowly, noting once more how well his tailored suit fits him in all the right places－his broad shoulders, his narrow waist. Even with his face flushed and his hair askew, he looks…</p>
<p>
  <i>Powerful.</i>
</p>
<p>Byleth tilts her head thoughtfully. “I meant what I said－you look <i>very</i> good in that.” She grins as the color in his face deepens slightly, equal parts modesty and arousal at the compliment. “I snuck in my fair share of looks, too, you know.” She brushes the ball of her bare foot over his lap, applying just enough gentle pressure to make him wince and hear his breath grow ragged. “You’re more handsome than you know, Dimitri,” she purrs. “You don’t know how many times I almost stole you away to a closet for a quick－”</p>
<p>His kiss threatens to rip the breath right out of her. Byleth grins into it, welcoming the desperate force of his mouth and hands as he skips straight to the kind of rough handling that she likes best.</p>
<p>He keeps the suit on.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>